


Fragile

by Skylark



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Character Study, Desperation, Gen, No Spoilers, Two Sentence Fic, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Why is this so hard?





	

Dilandau's needs are simple—he just wants to follow Folken to the ends of the earth, he just wants to be noticed, he just wants to be loved—so why is this so hard?

(It's enough to drive a person crazy.)


End file.
